Forever
by Sigery97
Summary: When Ichigo was young, he was lonely so he made friends to play with him. Now he's older with a family and his childhood friends are a distant memory. But one of his friends, Shiro is out for revenge for being thrown away and forgotten. The rest of his friends are willing to follow Shiro to get back at Ichigo. GrimmIchi Mpreg Yaoi Some dark themes. Slight ShiroIchi?


Laying in bed were two figures. One had messy light blue hair, piercing blue eyes hidden by closed eyelids cornered with teal markings, a sharp face with a soft look as he slept. In the larger, blue haired one's arms was a smaller orange haired male with honey brown eyes hidden by eyelids with soft features. Both were mostly naked as they slept under their cool sheets in the breezy spring night.

Deep inside the deepest, darkest parts of the oranget's mind was a bloody creature with molten gold eyes surrounded by a sea of black as dark as the night sky, with skin as pale as the fresh fallen snow, hair as white and pure as an angel's wing, but black nailed hands bloody with hatred. Deep in the mind was a dark landscape with only a single light. Rain fell in heavy sheets, washing some of the blood from the white creature's hands. The snow colored hair quickly plastered itself to the albino's skin as the rain weighed it down.

Looking up into the sky where the single light was, the albino started to murmur. "He told me forever…and he lied. He said we would be friends forever, but then he left me for them. He left me in here, he locked me up in here. He… he… he… fucking asshole!" the albino growled. By now the blood that had stained the white hands had washed off, leaving the hands slightly pink.

"Those who took him away from me will pay..." the creature snarled as the single light flicked.

* * *

Darkness soon turned to light, morning chasing away the dreams and sleep that fogged minds. Honey eyes fluttered open as the male yawned and stretched before nuzzling his companion's chest. "Morning..." He mumbled.

The other groaned at the light streaming in through the slight part of the curtains. He hugged the smaller male close and tried to burrow them in the sheets. "Morning can come in like an hour." the larger male muttered.

"Grimm," The smaller male grumbled, untangling himself from the blue-haired man's arms and the sheets. "Get your lazy ass up."

With a soft whine, the blue haired male did as he was told, kicking the sheets onto the floor as he got up. He quickly grabbed his lover and took a morning kiss, like he did every morning.

The orange-haired male rolled his eyes and smiled slightly as he pulled away and grabbed a shirt out of the closet and pulled it on over his head.

Grimmjow just tugged on some gray sweats over his kitten covered boxers before walking over and closing the curtains. The stupid things kept opening in the night and it was annoying him.

"Grimm, go get Alex." The oranget said as he tied up his hair in a messy ponytail.

"Going." Grimmjow replied as he left the room and went down the hall to where the young child was still asleep in his bed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled a little as he left the room to go start breakfast. Shortly after Ichigo entered the kitchen, Grimmjow came in with the half asleep child. "Alex really isn't a morning person," Grimmjow snorted as he tried to wake up the child again. The three-year old buried his face into his father's shirt with an incoherent mumble, his messy, ice blue hair tangled terribly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and carried the child to a chair where he set the kid down. Alex grumbled, glaring half-heartedly up at him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the child and kissed his forehead. Alex huffed, making Ichigo smile. "Alex, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked, and the boy only shrugged slightly. "Alright, I'll choose then." Ichigo chuckled.

Grimmjow went into the living room to watch the news, like he did most mornings. Ichigo had fried some eggs, and was setting them on three plates, one for him, one for Alex and three for Grimmjow, as usual. He then got to work on making toast and drinks.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called. "You might want to come see this."

"What?" Ichigo called back, setting the pan he had been using down.

"This story on the news…" Grimmjow stated.

"... Grimm, if it's about your favorite football team winning again I swear I'll hit you." Ichigo grumbled back.

"It's not, just come here and watch it." Grimmjow responded.

Ichigo huffed, setting down Grimmjow's plate and picking up Alex out of his high chair, whom happily snuggled into his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Grimmjow had the TV paused on the news channel. The new reporter looked grim. Grimmjow unpaused the TV and the man on the screen began to speak.

"Orihime Inoue, a 22 year old woman was found dead this morning by one of her friends. The woman's face was clawed and torn up, one of her eyes missing. She was hung in a tree in her front yard by her hair. What looks like shallow claw marks were also found on her neck. Her night shirt was torn and what the police think says '4-ever' was carved into her stomach. It seems like she was alive though most of this pain and had been gagged." The news reporter droned.

Ichigo nearly dropped Alex. "What..."

"Yeah" Grimmjow nodded. He stretched his arms and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "Momma?" Alex asked. "It's nothing, Alex. It's nothing..." Ichigo mumbled.

After the morbid story, the news reporter moved on to something less dead, though no one in the house was really listening anymore. After a moment, Ichigo forced out a sigh and pulled away from Grimmjow. "The foods getting cold."

"Yeah." Grimmjow nodded. He turned off the news and the 3 of them went to the kitchen to eat.

Ichigo set Alex back in his highchair and started to cut up his egg.

Grimmjow sat in his seat, watching Ichigo carefully.

Ichigo sighed as he set the plate in front of Alex before sitting down in his own chair. "How could this happen?" He murmured.

"I don't know." Grimmjow replied back quietly, making sure Alex didn't hear. "She was an annoying but nice girl… don't know why anyone would kill her." Grimmjow shrugged.

Ichigo sent him a brief glare, before quietly replying, "She was my friend, Grimm. This is a really terrible thing..."

"I know Ichi." Grimmjow sighed.

"... Let's take Alex to the park today," Ichigo said after a moment, glancing at Alex.

"That sounds fun." Grimmjow grinned.

Alex smiled, before exclaiming, through a piece of pre-cut egg, "The Park!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah."

"Alright, but after you finish your breakfast." Ichigo said with a smile, and the boy pouted before nodding slightly.

Grimmjow snorted at the kid's pout. "Same for you, Grimm." Ichigo smirked.

"Hey! I'm an adult, I can do what I want!" Grimmjow protested, but started to eat his food anyway.

"And you have to eat all of your food else you don't get to go to the park." Ichigo replied, not even glancing at him.

"Your a meanie." Grimmjow teased as he continued to eat his food.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and scooted over to Alex and helped him eat the rest of his food. Grimmjow finished his plate. "I finished." he grinned before he went to the sink and put his dishes in there.

Ichigo stood and picked Alex up, before turning and handing him over to Grimmjow. "Go get him and yourself dressed while I clean the dishes." He said.

Grimmjow nodded and walked to Alex's room to get the kid some clothes, and himself jeans and a shirt. Ichigo watched them go before turning to wash the dishes.

**Istariadragon here! Isn't Alex ADORABLE? I loves my new OC. ;n; Just so you know he's basically a mini Grimmjow (as usual) but with Ice blue hair instead of that... powder/baby blue. :D 3**

**Yay, a new roleplay...again xD me and Via have been busy these past few weeks, working on a lot of roleplays (thank god for summer)**

**This one is very...interesting xD Much different from the other we have written (together or apart)**

**Please don't be pissy about Orihime's death, she just was the first to come to mind ^^;**

**Via/IS: Ichigo, Alex**

**Me: Grimmjow, Shiro, news-dude, first section thing (it's too short to be a prologue ^^;)**

**Please review and hope you enjoy**


End file.
